shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Darkmage
Darkmage is a magical being created by a tribe of wizards as their “ultimate being.” Born with golden skin and white hair, Darkmage was a physically perfect being with unrivaled magical ability. It so happened that Darkmage was uninterested in the schemes for which the wizards intended to use him and he killed them. Seizing control of their armies, he set out to conquer the planet Nihil just to prove he could. In the final battle he almost succeeded in achieving victory, but was lost and was sealed away. 50 years later his rest was disturbed and blah blah blah… ''Awoken into his new world, he discovered that it was under the control of a tyrannical cult called the Church of Light. The Church was lead by a psychotic dictator by the name of Argus, or as he was called among the populace, the Mad Prophet. Much to Darkmage’s amusement, Argus had been one of his generals when he had set out on his own mission of conquest. Seeing in the Church the same leanings as the wizards who created him, Darkmage decided to help the planet’s populace overthrow the cult. In doing so he gained many allies, including his closest friend and on/off lover Delilah. With Delilah and a former Church Paladin called Silva at his side, Darkmage returned to his lifestyle of adventuring and the three had many more adventures across the Galaxy. In time however, Silva came to resent always being in Darkmage’s shadow and he assassinated him by ripping out his heart. Silva returned to Ascalon and rebuilt the Church, this time into a far worse threat than it had ever been before. Using the magics he had learned from his time with Darkmage he created a machine with which to threaten the entire Galaxy. Fortunately, Darkmage had the ability to magically resurrect himself and he recovered from his wounds. Darkmage and Delilah returned to stop him, and this time Darkmage defeated Silva in single combat. Unsure of what to do next, he and Delilah set out on a journey across the Universe. He made a name for himself, and was eventually awarded the status of Grand Master by the Magic High Council. What makes Darkmage the most dangerous is his keen mind and wild intellect. He is able to quickly size up situations and come up with unpredictable solutions, which make him a formidable opponent. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Magic Mastery' Darkmage is the fusion of the greatest wizards of ancient Nihil, and as such has one of the most complete sets of magical skills of any wizard alive. He possesses great skills across all spheres of magic, but it is surmised he is nowhere near as good as he will one day become. '''Black Magic:' Black Magic is Darkmage's specialty, to the point that he is capable of creating calamities. White Magic: Simon Darkmage is extremely skilled with white magic, being able to heal people and even bring people back to life. Summoning: Darkmage has managed to forge contracts with many powerful Aeons. 'Other Abilities' Superhuman Physique: Darkmage's body was artificially created by the mages to be perfect in every way. He is tall and fit, with incredible strength, speed and durability. He is able to lift roughly 10 tons, move incredibly fast, and withstand fatal blows. Regenerative Hibernation: When critically injured, Darkmage will enter a state of hibernation where his body reconstructs itself. This ability has saved him from sure death on numerous occasions. Strong Aura: Darkmage is able to generate a C-Class Aura, but relies on it only to fly and enhance his melee skills. He is not very skilled in its use at all. Master Combatant: Darkmage is an expert hand to hand fighter. Genius Tactician: Darkmage is a brilliant strategist who once nearly conquered his planet out of boredom. He is able to concoct elaborate strategies to get others to do what he wants. 'Trivia' Write the second section of your page here.